


You Know You Want To (Give Me a Kiss Goodbye)

by mos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Set in 2x12 after the scene where he gives her that look. You know the one I'm taking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want To (Give Me a Kiss Goodbye)

"God speed, Thelonious."

Abby's eyes moved back to Marcus, who had paced away but turned back and was now watching her from across the room. Whether it was the dim lighting, or the stubble, or his hair, or just the goddamned jacket... was she _lusting_ after Marcus Kane?

One half of the almost-smile on his lips tipped upwards.

God. Yes, she was.

Abby was good at hiding her feelings, at pretending to be oblivious to things like the way he'd looked at her right before he turned away. Inside, though... inside, she kept up a firm lecture to herself about being the chancellor and maintaining professional relationships with her colleagues, and... and not thinking about the way his eyes dropped to her lips and seared her as they traced the outlines of her body.

Yeah, Marcus Kane wanted to kiss her. Maybe she wasn't opposed to it. Maybe she even wanted it.

Fuck. And here she was, staring back at him like some kind of idiot. Taking a breath, she set the note from Thelonious on a nearby table and had a stab at pretending she didn't notice.

"So when are you leaving for Tondc?"

Her tone was casual. Professional. Like him, though, it was her body that gave her away when he walked back across the room toward her, coming to a halt in front of her, his eyes doing that thing again where they swept over her like a lover's hand caressing her skin.

"Shortly," he replied. The half smile appeared again. "Are you going to kiss me goodbye?"

She was prepared for Marcus staring at her lips. Eye-fucking her. Hell, she was even prepared for a signed confession of love written in his own blood, but what she wasn't prepared for was flirting.

She stared at him stupidly, aware that her mouth was hanging open a little. He looked so fucking pleased with himself, too. She couldn't remember the last time she had flirted with anyone, and she groped for some kind of witty reply, but found her mind blank. And he was still looking at her.

Fuck it.

Stepping forward, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him towards her, pausing with her lips just inches from his, hesitant about whether she actually wanted to follow through.

"You know you want to," he whispered, the words lighting her body on fire. He was smiling, the bastard.

"I'll make you regret it," she said, and closed the distance.

Heavy breathing. Heat. Tongues. Breathless moans coming from the back of her throat. Gripping his collar. Tangling her fingers in her hair as he lifted her and turned, setting her down on the table. Clenching her legs around his waist while he pressed closer. Marcus feeling her up like they were a couple of horny teenagers.

When he moved from her lips to trail searing kisses down her neck, she became aware that a string of curses was emerging from her lips, because it wasn't enough, and never would be. She wanted his naked body against hers, his hands and lips all over her, and yeah, maybe she'd wanted it for a long, long time.

Marcus chuckled lightly, breaking away, his fingers coming up to touch her chin, to force her to look at him.

"That bad, is it?" he asked. One of his hands was on her waist, still under her shirt.

"Worse," she replied, with a nod.

He withdrew his hands and stepped back, and a part of her wanted to scream at him to get back here, damn it, and continue what he'd started. The other part of her knew that her daughter or someone else could walk in at any moment, and they were at war and the day needed to go on.

Still...

"So you're just going to leave me here all hot and bothered?" she asked, stopping him as he strode towards the door.

He turned back, expression amused. His eyes did that thing again where they stripped her bare.

"I'll see you soon, Abby," he replied, and with a grin flashing across his face, he left. As the door closed behind him, she thought she heard him chuckle.

Next time, she vowed. Next time, she'd make him finish what he'd started.


End file.
